


Awkward

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Boners, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought that once he hit 18 years old, he would stop getting awkward boners around his best friend. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeds_to_larry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeds_to_larry/gifts).



> I hope you like this, leeds_to_larry! uwu

The thing is, Louis thought that when he turned eighteen years old, the awkward boners would stop being a thing.

Turns out, he is mistaken.

Waking up with morning wood is one thing, but seeing his best friend of his entire life bending over in front of him, in the stupid gold thong is _not_ supposed to elicit these kinds of reactions from Louis’ body.

And yet, his body is _constantly_ betraying him these days.

Seeing Harry prance around his house, whether his family was home or not, in that ridiculous gold excuse for underwear has always been a normal occurrence in Louis’ life. It had been a joke gift that he had got for Harry for Christmas and Harry being Harry, actually _wore_ it. Around the house whenever he felt like strutting his stuff. He called himself the ‘man of the house’ whenever he caught Louis or his mum or Gemma rolling their eyes in his direction.

The thing is, Louis is _used_ to Harry’s actions. 

What he doesn’t know, however, is why is body is suddenly _betraying_ him when it comes to Harry. 

They’ve known each other their entire lives and Harry has never had this kind of effect on Louis’ body before. Sure Louis knew he was gay and that the male body was _extremely_ attractive to him but this was _Harry_ his body was reacting to. Sweet, soft, perfect Harry. His best friend of best friends. His partner in crime. The milk to his cup of tea. The bangers to his mash. His body isn’t suddenly supposed to find Harry attractive. There were lines that just shouldn’t be crossed. Right?

“Harold, love,” Louis starts, his mouth dry and his heart pounding in his chest. He’s thankful that he’s sitting on the sofa right now because the cushion in his lap is not a strange occurrence like it might be if they were, say, in the kitchen. He can feel his erection pressing uncomfortably against his underwear. 

Harry finally looks over at him. “Mmm?” he hums, his curly hair bouncing in his eyes in the most stupidly adorable way. 

“Go put on some clothes, you’re making me cold,” Louis replies. He prides himself on the way his voice doesn’t crack or waver or anything. He’s quite the actor, if he does say so himself.

“But I’m hot,” Harry protests, a pout on his lips. 

Louis huffs and rolls his eyes. “Honestly,” he says. “It’s _winter_ , go put some clothes on. You’ll catch your death and I just can’t have a dead best friend.”

Harry’s expression changes and he grins, swooping to kiss the top of Louis’ head. “You’ll never lose me,” he replies before he’s dashing up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Louis breathes a heavy sigh of relief once Harry has gone. He lifts the cushion off his lap. “You better behave,” he tells his persistent erection. “I mean it.”

His erection doesn’t listen to him. Stupid body parts anyway.

Harry returns, thankfully clothed, and Louis breathes another sigh of relief. The less of Harry’s naked skin that Louis has to see, the better his mental health will be for it.

Until Harry snuggles into Louis’ side while they watch _Love Actually_ for the millionth time. Harry presses in close, his head tucked under Louis’ chin and his hand curled into the fabric of Louis’ shirt. His little snuffles are completely and stupidly endearing. Louis loves it.

They watch the movie, with their added commentary every now and then on hushed whispers, trying not to disturb the pace of the movie. Harry is contently tucked into Louis’ side as they watch the familiar plotline unfold on the screen.

The second Louis starts carding his fingers through Harry’s curls, Harry starts to purr. _Literally_ purr. Like a cat. He burrows in even closer to Louis, pressing his nose against the pulse point of Louis’ throat, his breath puffing against Louis’ all too warm skin. Everything is suddenly very hot. This isn’t an unusual occurrence for them, cuddling on the couch while watching a movie but it’s the first time that Louis’ body has responded so instantly.

Louis’ penis reacts before he even realises what’s happening. His eyes widen dramatically and even though he still has the cushion on his lap, he can _feel_ how hard he is straining against his pants, surely tenting his trousers as well. Blood rushes in his ears and his heart pounds against his ribcage. His fight or flight mode has completely kicked in. So he does the first thing he can think of.

He gets up, knocking Harry to the floor, momentarily thankful for the carpet that Harry lands on with a thud. 

“Just remembered… I gotta go,” Louis says hurriedly. He grabs his shoes as he dashes out of the house and to his crappy car that _thankfully_ starts on the first try. 

He’s around the corner before Harry has probably even realised where he’s gone.

Once he’s home, Louis rushes up to his bedroom and shuts the door, leaning heavily against it. He covers his face with his hands and tries to calm his breathing down. There was absolutely no reason to act the way he did and he feels like a right idiot but what’s done is done, he just has to deal with the consequences now.

His dick twitches.

Taking his hands off his face, Louis glares down at his tented trousers. “This is all your fault,” he tells his penis. 

He sighs and screws his eyes shut before shoving a hand down the front of his pants to fix his obnoxiously persistent problem.

*

Like a true best friend, Louis ignores Harry’s calls in those first two days.

Every single eighty nine of them.

It’s not just embarrassment anymore, he hurt his own pride by succumbing to his body’s reactions to Harry. He wasn’t ever supposed to get off thinking about Harry. It wasn’t a part of his plan. 

His plan of ignoring it until it goes away was almost perfect. He just had to keep ignoring the fact that he seemed to get an unwanted boner around Harry at the most inopportune of times and the problem would just disappear. His body would right itself and he could go on his merry way of not having erections around Harry. It was a flawless plan, clearly.

Which is why, two weeks later, Louis agreed to do something with Harry. They were back to being friends, not that they ever stopped. And Louis artfully avoided any and every time Harry tried to bring up Louis’ sudden disappearing act until he got bored of asking. Harry, bless his soul, seemed just happy enough to be in Louis’ presence. He is a good lad, Louis thinks. 

“We should get ice cream!” Harry exclaims jovially.

Louis gives him a _look_. “You’re crazy, Harold,” he says, his tone laced with fondness. “It’s bloody cold out here and you want ice cream?”

Harry nods emphatically, a big grin on his face. “I’m warm,” he replies. And damnit, Louis can’t ever say no to Harry. 

“ _Fine_ ,” he says, making sure to sound as exasperated as possible, even though he doesn’t really mind doing this with Harry.

Harry’s smile broadens and he slings his arm around Louis’ shoulder and guides him into the ice cream shop. Louis orders his favourite mint choc chip ice cream cone and Harry all but presses his nose to the glass, trying to decide on what he wants.

“C’mon, Harold, I don’t have all day,” Louis comments.

Harry chews on his lip. “Alright,” he mumbles. “I’ll just have the rainbow one, please.”

Louis swears the girl behind the counter breathes in relief as well. She quickly sorts out Harry’s ice cream and they leave the shop. Harry loops his arm through Louis’ free one as they walk down the street, keeping Louis impossibly warm all down one side. The crook of Harry’s elbow fits perfectly in Louis’ own, making it something else on the long list of things that Louis loves about his friendship with Harry. 

And it is _friendship_ , even if his body likes to react to different things that Harry does.

Like eat ice cream, apparently.

Harry’s tongue is half out of his mouth with every single lick and Louis isn’t sure if Harry is doing it on purpose or if it’s something that he’s always done and Louis just hasn’t noticed it before but it’s becoming a problem. One that is making it kind of difficult to walk.

Thankfully, they’re near enough to Louis’ house that he can bolt home if needed. Which may be sooner than he thinks if the way Harry is basically fellating the ice cream is any indication. 

Louis stumbles, losing his footing enough to send him sprawling onto the footpath, smearing ice cream all down the front of his jumper. 

“Louis!” Harry exclaims, concerned.

Louis scrambles to get up and off the ground, dusting off his trousers. His palms sting and they’ve got a little bit of gravel in them. He dusts it off quickly.

Harry has a smear of ice cream in the corner of his mouth and Louis’ erection makes itself known again.

“I’d better go, Harold,” Louis says in a rush, keeping his back to Harry as he starts to walk away. “Don’t want to be seen with ice cream all over me, people will think I’m a kid or something. See you later!”

He’s gone before he can even register Harry’s voice calling out that he’ll come with Louis. There’s no time for that, Louis thinks. His pants and trousers are uncomfortable on his body and all he wants to do is get home and clean up and maybe _fix_ his problem before anyone realises what’s going on.

He doesn’t need this again. It’s beginning to become a real problem that Louis just can’t seem to get over.

*

It takes ignoring Harry for another few days for his body to start to behave itself. In that time, of course, Harry has sent him countless text messages, all along the lines of ‘did I do something wrong?’ to Louis, making him feel like absolute shite and the worst friend in the history of ever.

He just can’t risk being around Harry and having his bloody dick decide that it wants attention. It’s happening far too often for Louis’ liking and he’s running out of excuses to have to go home and be by himself. Harry already thinks that he’s done something wrong and Louis disappearing all of the time is only adding fuel to the fire. 

As a precaution, Louis has taken to making sure that he’s never alone with Harry. Which usually consists of him inviting Harry over – nothing kills a boner like being surrounded by his four little sisters. It works, for the most part, as well. Louis can be with Harry, and be close to him, without his body thinking that every little thing Harry does is one hundred percent sexual. There is absolutely _nothing_ sexual about watching Harry care for his little sisters and watching them pull and tug on Harry’s curly locks until he’s sporting a very messy set of pigtail plaits that stop just at his ears. 

He should have known that it was all too good to be true when he walks Harry home and they’re just having a laugh like usual. He stupidly follows Harry inside, unthinking as he accepts a drink from Harry, completely alone in Harry’s house with no bratty little sisters’ screaming filling the spaces between them.

Of course, that’s when Harry does something with his mouth and the bottle of water he has, something that looks positively _ridiculous_ but has one particular part of Louis’ body reacting instantly. 

And they’re standing in the middle of the kitchen, too, which makes it even more awkward. Louis can feel his blood rushing to his dick, making it twitch in his pants as he watches Harry’s throat working as he swallows his water down. The muscles flex and when he pulls back, his lips are pink and _wet_ and Louis freezes. 

“Lou?” Harry asks, his voice laced with confusion.

“Well, thanks for the drink, Harold!” Louis exclaims, his voice a higher pitch than usual. He starts to leave the kitchen when Harry grabs for him. Curse him and his stupidly long limbs, Louis thinks.

“Lou, wait!” Harry says. “What is going on?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Louis replies hastily. “No idea what you’re on about. I just gotta go. I think I can hear me mum calling.”

Harry does this adorable head tilt that Louis’ dick seems to think is sexy. Traitorous body. “Lou, your mum isn’t calling,” he says with a confused smile. “You keep walking out on me, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Louis insists. “I have to pee.”

_Saved_ , Louis thinks as he quickly dashes up the stairs to the toilet to pee. He fusses in the bathroom for what is probably longer than necessary but he doesn’t care. He needs to get his body under control before he can face Harry again.

“We should watch a movie,” Harry says the second Louis opens the door.

“Christ, Harold,” Louis says, putting a hand on his chest. “You’re going to send me to an early grave if you keep that up.”

Harry pouts, his brow furrowing adorably, giving his forehead a couple of frown lines as he does. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Louis waves him off. “No harm done,” he replies. “What movie do you want to watch?”

Harry perks up. “ _Love Actually_?” he suggests hopefully. And who is Louis to say no to that face?

Which is how he ends up on Harry’s bed, pressed against Harry’s warm body as they balance the laptop on their thighs to watch the movie. Harry has his head resting on Louis’ shoulder and he’s sniffling quietly, even though they’ve watched this film hundreds of times already. It never fails to make Harry into a soppy mess. Louis loves it.

At a point during the film, Harry shifts against Louis, his body impossibly close and his delicious Harry smell filling Louis’ senses. It’s overwhelming. 

Harry’s hand brushes against the top of Louis’ thigh as he moves the laptop to accommodate his new position and it’s this side of _too close_ for Louis’ body to not react. In an instant, he can feel his dick reacting and starting to press uncomfortably in his pants. 

“Lou?” Harry asks softly when Louis rearranges himself again to try and hide the fact that he’s sporting a stiffy. “What’s wrong?”

“Look at the time!” Louis says, hastily pushing the laptop into Harry’s lap so he can get off the bed. “I had better go, dinner time and all that.”

“Lou, it’s mid-afternoon,” Harry replies, a hurt tone to his voice. 

At that, Louis can’t bring himself to move any further. He’s going to have to tell Harry the reason that he keeps abruptly leaving and it’s going to be _so_ embarrassing. Louis is usually one for ignoring his problems until they go away. It’s worked for the first eighteen years of his life, it can work for a few more, right?

Except, when he looks over his shoulder and sees Harry’s hurt expression and the way he chews his bottom lip all worried like, it makes Louis’ heart ache a little but his dick twitch interestedly. His body is an absolute menace. There’s no other way to describe it.

Louis sighs and curses his inner monologue and his inability to keep things from Harry. His sweet, darling Harry doesn’t deserve this. Not at all. He deserves to know that it isn’t his own doing that is making Louis act bat-shit crazy.

“For the last few months,” Louis starts slowly. “Every time you do something, I get an awkward boner.” The last bit is rushed out and it doesn’t look like Harry has understood what Louis is saying but then his gaze flicks from Louis’ face to his crotch and yep, Harry _definitely_ gets what is going on now. Just _great_.

Harry, the utter shit head, actually grins. “Louis…”

Louis huffs and gets up off the bed, putting his hands on his hips. “Now listen here, Harold,” he starts petulantly. 

The laughter starts before Louis even has his first sentence spoken. How very rude.

Harry flops back on the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, laughing uncontrollably.

“Well, I’ll never,” Louis huffs. There are tears streaming down Harry’s cheeks and his face has gone all blotchy and red from his apparent desperate need to laugh at Louis’ misfortune. He sniffs, trying to hide his hurt.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry says slowly. “C’mere.”

“No.” Louis is _not_ going back onto that bed so Harry can laugh at him some more. Not at all. No way in hell.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Harry says.

“Yes and I’m the Queen,” Louis retorts.

“Your Highness,” Harry says, adopting a serious tone. “Please come here?”

Louis lets out an exaggerated huff and moves to sit back down on the bed. Harry immediately curls himself around Louis, pressing in impossibly close. He buries his nose in Louis’ hairline and just inhales deeply. The weirdo is _sniffing_ him.

“Have you quite finished smelling me yet, Harold?” Louis asks after a few long moments.

“Not yet,” Harry replies, his lips brushing against Louis’ neck. 

And that is definitely the worst thing because his dick has renewed its interest in Harry being so close and he can feel it straining under his clothes again. Stupid body.

“It’s very flattering,” Harry starts after a few more moments of silence. “That you keep getting erections around me.”

“Really?” Louis asks dryly.

Harry nods. “It is,” he replies, his lips brushing against the pulse point of Louis’ neck once more. It makes Louis’ entire body shudder. “Because we could have been getting off together for a long time now.”

What? 

“What?” Louis asks, blinking.

Harry smiles slowly at him. “I’ve been in love with you forever, Louis,” he says. “Surely you know that?”

“I absolutely do not know that,” Louis replies. 

“Well, I do,” Harry says easily, like he’s talking about the sodding weather. “And now I know that you feel the same way, or at least your body does, we can make this official and I can _finally_ give you a blow job.”

Louis’ dick reacts _instantaneously_ to that comment. A fact that Harry doesn’t seem to miss, either, if, by the way he boldly palms over Louis’ trousers is any indicator. Louis’ breath catches in his throat and he turns his head.

“Now kiss me, you fool,” Harry whispers. 

Louis all but throws himself at Harry, kissing him hotly. It’s awkward at first until they can get a decent angle but Louis loves it. He loves the taste of Harry in his mouth, on his tongue, and can’t get enough. He whimpers when Harry bites at his lip _just_ so and then again when Harry shoves his hand down the front of Louis’ trousers and underneath the elastic of his pants to get his hand around Louis’ erection.

It’s glorious. 

It’s such a relief after so many months of hiding this from Harry. He ruts into Harry’s hand and it’s mere seconds later that he’s coming in Harry’s fist. It was too fast for his own liking but Harry’s grinning and he’s peppering kisses against Louis’ lips that make Louis smile sleepily and wish that he had told Harry all of this a hell of a lot sooner.


End file.
